


He touched the butt

by Spklvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Innocent, M/M, locked in a broom closet, rs24hrchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spklvr/pseuds/Spklvr
Summary: Sirius and Remus gets locked in a broom closet, and Sirius decides to move their relationship beyond the few kisses they've shared.





	He touched the butt

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour prompt by renaissance over at the R/S discord. "locked in" – for writers, you can only use five lines/paragraphs of dialogue – for artists, you can only use two colours.

“This is all your fault.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Forget it!”

Sirius pouted and Remus groaned as they both leaned against the wall and sank to the floor in perfect synchrony. That bloody Snape, thinking he was so clever, locking them in a broom closet - and just minutes before curfew as well - just because Sirius had transfigured his left shoe into a budgerigar, which had been difficult to do at that. And Remus was being a prick, blaming him, when it was only because Snape had insulted Remus that Sirius had done it in the first place, but Remus seemed to think otherwise.

Of course Remus always hated it when Sirius was fighting his battles for him, but wasn’t that what boyfriends were supposed to do? Be supportive and protective? Thinking it, he realized that wasn’t exactly what he wanted from Remus; perhaps he had been a bit of a tosser. He cast a silent lumos spell, lighting the room, and saw Remus looking just as contemplative. 

They both opened their mouths to speak, but no sound came out of either of them. Remus’ lips stretched into an awkward smile and Sirius allowed himself a little chuckle. As Remus scooted closer and gently took his hand, Sirius realized that perhaps Snape had done them a favour. The two of them had been dating for months, but the lack of privacy in the dorms made anything beyond a quick snog and some hand holding under the table practically impossible. 

At the disbelieving look on his face, it seemed as if Remus had read his mind, but he didn’t protest as Sirius pressed his lips against his. Sirius had a reputation at Hogwarts, but honestly, he wasn’t experienced at all, and was always a little nervous initiating kisses. How he was going to initiate more than a kiss, he had no idea, but he was going to try. He put his hands on Remus’ back and as the kiss deepened, slowly let them slide down his spine until they reached Remus’ trousers. That’s where he panicked. He let a tentative finger reach below his boyfriend’s belt, but quickly retracted it. He feared even that was too much as Remus suddenly stopped kissing him, but rather than look angry, he gave him that look - that look he always gave him and James when they were being particularly stupid - before taking Sirius’ hands and placing them firmly on each of his buttcheeks. 

The snogging ensued, but Sirius found himself distracted. He had dreamed of the day he could touch Remus’ beautiful behind, but now that he had it literally in his grasp, he had no idea what to do with it. Was he supposed to squeeze them? Rub them? Just leave his hands there? Then a totally manly squeal escaped him as Remus’ hand cupped his left cheek. Remus laughed, but as their lips once again parted, there was concern in his eyes. Sirius shook his head and tried to show his approval though his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how, but they soon found themselves on the floor, groping at places they had never dared before. Remus’ jumper rode up his stomach, revealing tantalizing skin, and Remus nodded in approval at Sirius’ quiet request to put his hand there. He snaked his hand up Remus stomach and chest until he felt a little nub under his fingertips. It was exciting for a second, but panic once again ensued when they both realized it was possibly a little TOO exciting. Something that was growing steadily harder was pressing against each of their groins, and they pushed each other apart, scrambling for discarded clothes. 

Once again they found themselves opening their mouths without any sound coming out. What did one say to their boyfriend when accidentally having an erection? Sorry? Or was that insulting? It was only natural to get an erection when Remus was as hot and beautiful as he was, and Sirius didn’t want to think he wasn’t turned on by him. But also he really wasn’t ready to deal with erections together. It was tempting - very tempting - but even more terrifying. They had only just gotten a hang of kissing without knocking each other’s teeth out. He was startled out of his thoughts when Remus took his hand again. Did Remus want to do more? His heart beat hard against his chest as Remus began to undress. 

Remus put down his out-robes on the floor and bunched them up together. “It’s late and nobody is going to find us until morning. Want to sleep next to me?”

Sirius nodded, heart calming, and they curled up together, arms wrapped around the other, and their groins far apart.


End file.
